


Die wahren Opfer des Krieges

by Amalthea87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Draco Malfoy, Depression, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-War, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthea87/pseuds/Amalthea87
Summary: Nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts. Voldemort ist besiegt, aber was ist nun? Geht das Leben einfach weiter? Wer muss mit den Konsequenzen seiner Taten rechnen? Und wer sind die wahren Opfer dieses schrecklichen Krieges? Draco Malfoy findet seinen Frieden nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen nicht mehr wieder. Ihn verfolgt seine Vergangenheit und er sieht keine Zukunft. Dennoch wird er gezwungen, sich ihr zu stellen. Mit fast verheerenden Folgen.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Zusammenfassung  
> Nach der Schlacht in Hogwarts. Voldemort ist besiegt, aber was ist nun? Geht das Leben einfach weiter? Wer muss mit den Konsequenzen seiner Taten rechnen? Und wer sind die wahren Opfer dieses schrecklichen Krieges?  
> Draco Malfoy findet seinen Frieden nach den schrecklichen Ereignissen nicht mehr wieder. Ihn verfolgt seine Vergangenheit und er sieht keine Zukunft mehr. Dennoch wird er gezwungen, sich der Realität zu stellen und völlig neue Verantwortungen zu übernehmen. Mit fast verheerenden Folgen.
> 
> Anmerkung  
> Diese Geschichte spielt nach dem 7. Band, ohne Epilog. Es wird auch ein Pairing geben, aber erst etwas später in der Geschichte. Ich versuche so oft wie möglich ein Kapitel zu posten, es kann mal schneller oder langsamer gehen.  
> Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen und über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen, weil sie mich teilweise echt inspirieren.
> 
> Danke!
> 
> Warnungen: Depression, Suizid Erwähnung

**Prolog**  
  
Keine zehn Pferde hätten ihn dazu bringen können, auch nur einen Moment länger in diesem Schloss zu bleiben. Dem Ort, an dem soeben sein ganzes Leben seinen Sinn verloren hatte. An dem alles, was ihn bisher zusammengehalten hatte, verschwunden war. Sein Stolz, seine Haltung, seine Würde, seine Einstellung. Alles hatte er zurückgelassen, irgendwo zwischen dem todbringenden Feuer im Raum der Wünsche und dem Moment, als seine Mutter ihn weinend in die Arme gezogen hatte. Zutiefst dankbar, dass er noch lebte. Und auch er hatte geweint; erleichtert, dass es vorbei war und zu Tode geängstigt vor dem, was nun kommen würde.   
  
Deswegen war Draco einfach mitgegangen, als seine Eltern die Aufregung in der großen Halle genutzt hatten, um ungesehen das Schlossgelände von Hogwarts zu verlassen und nach Hause zu apparieren.   
Scheiß auf den Abschluss. Er wollte nichts anderes, als sich in seinem Zimmer zu verkriechen, um nie wieder irgendjemandem vor die Augen treten zu müssen. Nie wieder!   
Irgendwann war seine Mutter an diesem Abend hereingekommen, hatte ihm etwas Tee und Suppe gebracht und liebevoll seine Wunden versorgt. Sie hatte versucht, mit ihm zu reden, aber Draco hatte sich schlafend gestellt. Er wollte nicht reden, er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.   
Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh. Er hatte gekämpft, zuerst auf der einen, aber zum Schluss auf keiner Seite mehr. Eigentlich hatte er nur noch um sein eigenes Leben gekämpft, hatte etliche Flüche abbekommen - von beiden Seiten - und war dann Zeuge geworden, wie Potter seine Heldentat vollbrachte und den dunklen Lord besiegte.   
Und das Seltsamste? Draco hatte gehofft, dass es so kommen würde. In den letzten zwei Jahren hatte sich seine Einstellung der dunklen Seite gegenüber zunächst sehr langsam, später dann immer schneller gewandelt.   
Zuletzt, als Potter ihm gleich zweimal das Leben gerettet hatte, war von Draco auch der letzte Zweifel abgefallen, dass er sein bisheriges Leben auf der falschen Seite gestanden hatte.   
Alles war so falsch gewesen und er war als naiver Junge einfach darauf reingefallen, hatte all diesen Vorurteilen geglaubt, die er von klein auf eingetrichtert bekommen hatte. Er war sogar stolz darauf gewesen!  
  
Und jetzt? Sein Stolz war fort. Es blieb nichts zurück als Selbstzweifel und dem grauenvollen Gefühl, dass da nichts mehr war, das noch irgendeinen Sinn hatte. Und da war auch nichts, außer der gnadenlosen Gewissheit, dass er bestraft werden würde.   
Wann würden sie kommen, um ihn zu holen? Draco hatte panische Angst davor, verhaftet zu werden. Sicherlich würden alle Todesser gesucht und verurteilt werden. Früher oder später würden sie am Tor stehen und ihn und seinen Vater mitnehmen. Und dann? Dann gab es sowieso keine Hoffnung mehr für ihn. Keine Zukunft mehr. Alles war vorbei.   
  
Am besten war es, sich einfach hier in seinem Zimmer zu verkriechen, unter seiner Bettdecke, die ihm schon als kleiner Junge eine sichere Zuflucht geboten hatte, wenn er sich vor Angst verstecken musste. Aber damals waren die Monster nicht echt gewesen. Jetzt schon.


	2. Teil 1 – Monster

**Teil 1 – Monster**  
  
„Draco, du musst endlich etwas zu dir nehmen. Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, den Heiler kommen zu lassen…“ Narcissa saß auf dem Bettrand und sah hinunter auf die ausgebeulte Bettdecke, unter der ihr Sohn nun schon seit fast 5 Tagen lag. Jeden Tag war sie mehrmals hier hochgekommen, hatte ihm Essen gebracht und unangerührte Teller von den Hauselfen wieder abholen lassen. Nur den Tee hatte Draco getrunken, aber ansonsten hatte er weder mit ihr gesprochen, noch etwas gegessen oder auch nur irgendwie reagiert. Aufgestanden war er offensichtlich nur, wenn es unbedingt hatte sein müssen, ansonsten hatte er einfach in seiner eigenen, kleinen Welt gelegen, dort wo niemand ihm etwas tun konnte. Narcissa ahnte, dass ihr Sohn Angst hatte, aber sie wusste auch, dass er sich gerade nur selber schadete. Er durfte sich vor der Wahrheit nicht verstecken.  
  
„Draco…wir machen uns furchtbare Sorgen um dich. Was ist denn nur los mit dir?“ Draco hörte, dass seine Mutter verzweifelt klang. Verstand sie denn nicht, dass er Angst hatte? Dass es ihm einfach zu schlecht ging, um mit irgendwem zu reden? Dass er einfach nicht zurecht kam mit dem, was geschehen war?  
Einer seiner besten Freunde war tot. Verbrannt in DEM Feuer, aus dem er selber von Potter gerettet worden war. Draco hatte oft an diesen Moment gedacht, eigentlich andauernd. Wieso hatten sie ihn und Greg gerettet? Waren SIE wirklich SO gute Menschen, während ER SO schlecht gewesen war?  
Und diese grauenvollen Stunden des Kampfes. So viele tote Menschen, über die er hinwegsteigen hatte müssen. Diese Bilder wollten einfach nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf verschwinden.  
  
Das Gewicht an seiner Seite verschwand, scheinbar war seine Mutter aufgestanden.  
„Draco! Jetzt rede endlich mit mir!“ Narcissa weinte nun, das hörte Draco. „ICH WERDE NICHT ZULASSEN, DASS DU HIER LIEGST UND VERHUNGERST!“ schrie sie und versuchte die Bettdecke wegzuziehen, aber Draco hielt sie fest.  
„NICHT NACHDEM ICH MEIN LEBEN RISKIERT HABE, UM DIESES GRAUEN ZU BEENDEN UND DICH ZU RETTEN!“ Für einen Moment erstarrte Draco, sein Griff lockerte sich und die Decke flog mit einem Ruck zu Boden. Was hatte seine Mutter da gerade gesagt? Er sah sie verwirrt an, aber sagte nichts. Narcissa weinte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht.  
„Draco, bitte rede endlich mit mir, bitte…“ flehte sie ihn an und ließ sich wieder auf die Bettkante sinken. Dann streichelte sie über seine Seite. „Schatz, du brauchst vor mir doch keine Angst zu haben…“  
  
Irgendetwas bewegte sich in Draco und das große Nichts schlug in unendliche Traurigkeit um. Seine Lippen bebten plötzlich und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
„Mum, nimm mich bitte in den Arm…ich habe solche Angst und ich bin so traurig…“ sagte Draco leise. Narcissa seufzte erleichtert auf und legte sich zu ihm. Liebevoll zog sie ihn an sich und streichelte durch sein Haar. Sie spürte, dass sein dünner Körper zu zittern begann und von seinem nun aufkommendem Schluchzen bebte.  
„Es ist alles okay, Draco. Alles gut…niemand wird dir etwas tun. Dafür werde ich sorgen…“ versprach sie ihm und rückte noch näher an ihn ran, damit sein Kopf an ihrer Brust liegen konnte.  
  
Es dauerte eine gute Weile, ehe Draco sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Besser ging es ihm nicht, aber er war gefasster, ruhiger und er genoss die Nähe seiner Mutter. Es war bestimmt 8 Jahre her, dass sie zuletzt bei ihm im Bett gelegen hatte, um ihn zu trösten. Damals waren seine Ängste noch so kindlich und unwichtig gewesen. Monster unter dem Bett, ein Gespenst im Schrank oder einfach nur ein dummer Alptraum, aus dem er schreiend wachgeworden war.  
Aber heute war er wach und dies hier war kein Alptraum. Die Monster, die ihn holen würden, waren echt. Seine Mutter würde ihn diesmal nicht beschützen können, aber dennoch war er froh, dass sie da war.  
  
„So Draco, jetzt isst du bitte etwas und dann gehst du duschen. Deine Haare sind sehr fettig…“ sagte Narcissa leise, als Draco Anstalten machte, sich aufzusetzen.  
„Okay Mum…“ Ein wenig Scham kam in Draco hoch. Er hatte seit bestimmt sechs Tagen nicht geduscht, so egal war ihm alles gewesen. Aber jetzt fühlte er sich schmutzig und stinkend.  
Narcissa, die sich vom Bett erhoben hatte, reichte ihm den Teller mit den Sandwiches.  
„Iss langsam, dir wird sonst schlecht, dein Magen muss sich erst wieder dran gewöhnen.“ riet sie ihm und setzte sich dann auf das Bett.   
„Mum, was meintest du damit, dass du mich gerettet hast?“ fragte Draco nach dem ersten Bissen vom Sandwich. Es schmeckte himmlisch und er spürte erst jetzt, wie hungrig er war. Aber er nahm nur kleine Stücke in den Mund und kaute andächtig, weil er nicht riskieren wollte, dass ihm alles wieder hochkam.  
  
Narcissa atmete tief durch, dann erzählte sie Draco, was sich im Wald zugetragen hatte. Sie ließ keine Einzelheit aus, nicht mal, wie sehr sie sich in jenem Augenblick gewünscht hatte, dass Harry Potter den dunklen Lord vernichtete. Damit Draco wieder in Sicherheit war. Das war der einzige Grund dafür. Deswegen hatte sie alles riskiert und Voldemort eiskalt belogen.  
„Mum, du…hast IHN angelogen? Wenn er das herausgefunden hätte…er hätte dich sofort getötet! Aber es war richtig, was du getan hast. Es war das einzig Richtige…es durfte so nicht weiter gehen…“ Draco legte das angebissene Sandwich weg. Auf einmal war ihm übel. Wieder kamen diese Bilder in ihm hoch, Bilder von verletzten und toten Menschen. Bilder von Vincent Crabbe, der bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt war, seine furchtbaren Schreie hörte Draco immer noch in seinem Kopf.  
  
„Draco, ist dir nicht gut?“ fragte Narcissa besorgt, weil Dracos Gesicht gerade auch noch den letzten Rest Farbe verloren hatte. Sie griff nach seinen Händen. „Schatz? Musst du dich übergeben?“ fragte sie. Aber Draco reagierte nicht, er starrte ins Leere und konnte diese furchtbaren Erinnerungen einfach nicht abschütteln.  
Draco kehrte in die Realität zurück, als sich sein Magen drehte. Eilig schlug er sich eine Hand vor den Mund und rannte in sein Badezimmer. Völlig bestürzt folgte Narcissa ihm und kniete sich neben ihn, um ihm beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln, während er das Bisschen, was er eben gegessen hatte, würgend wieder von sich gab.  
„Alles gut, atme mal tief durch…“ sagte sie leise, als er nur noch trocken würgte. „Ganz ruhig, komm her…“ Zärtlich zog sie ihn in ihre Arme, ließ sich mit ihm zusammen auf den Boden sinken und zauberte mit einer Bewegung ein feuchtes Handtuch herbei, um es ihm auf die verschwitzte Stirn zu legen. Dann wiegte sie ihn leicht, weil er wieder weinte.

Narcissa wusste, dass die letzten zwei Jahre kein Spaziergang für ihren Sohn gewesen waren. Draco hatte gelitten unter der Herrschaft des Lords und der Angst, die er vor ihm gehabt hatte. Nur unter Zwang hatte er sich dem Willen dieses grausamen Herrschers gebeugt und seine Befehle befolgt. Draco war viel zu jung gewesen. Ein sechzehnjähriger Junge, der eigentlich sein Leben genießen, zur Schule gehen und vielleicht seine erste Liebe erleben sollte. Doch stattdessen hatte Draco Grauenhaftes gesehen, erlebt und auch tun müssen.

Als Draco sich wieder beruhigt hatte, ließ Narcissa ihm ein heißes Bad ein, kümmerte sich darum, dass seine Bettwäsche gewechselt wurde und ließ eine weitere kleine Mahlzeit in das Zimmer kommen. Danach sorgte sie dafür, dass er langsam aß und gab ihm einen Trank, der ihn zu einem traumlosen Schlaf verhalf. Heute Nacht sollte der Junge sich einfach nur erholen.  
„Mum, bitte bleib hier, bis ich eingeschlafen bin…“ bat Draco, als er in seinem Bett lag.  
Narcissa nickte und strich ihm durch das noch feuchte Haar.  
Für einen Moment sahen sich Mutter und Sohn tief in die Augen. Die Liebe zwischen den beiden war schon immer sehr stark gewesen. Ihre tiefe Bindung dauerte von dem Moment an, als Narcissa diesem kleinen Bündel mit hellblonden Flusen das erste Mal die Brust gegeben hatte, bis heute, wo ihr Sohn beinahe einen Kopf größer als sie war und dennoch genauso ihre Fürsorge brauchte, wie damals. Und sie würde natürlich auch weiter bestehen, so lange sie lebten.  
„Draco, du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Ich liebe dich mehr, als alles andere…für dich würde ich mein Leben geben…“ Narcissa küsste Dracos Stirn.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Mum…“  
  
  
Die Monster kamen eine Woche später. Draco wusste es, als seine Mutter zu ihm ins Zimmer kam, blass und mit ernstem Gesicht.  
„Draco, zieh dir etwas Ordentliches an und komme dann bitte runter in den Salon…dein Vater wird gerade vernommen…und sie möchten auch dich befragen…“ sagte sie und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann atmete sie tief durch und ging.  
Die Angst kroch in Draco hoch wie aufsteigende Kälte. Seine Hände wurden schwitzig, sein Herz raste und seine Beine zitterten, als er sich in eine schwarze Hose und ein Hemd mit grauem Pullunder kleidete. Das, was er als Freizeitkleidung gewohnt war.  
  
Nur langsam schaffte er es, die breite Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter zu gehen, wie ein Schlafwandler machte er die Schritte zu der weißen, zweiflügeligen Tür zum Salon, die einen Spalt offenstand. Er hörte die Stimme seines Vaters, ruhig und gefasst, wie es schien, was Draco verwunderte. Dann erklang eine fremde Stimme.  
„Wir werden Sie und Ihren Sohn mitnehmen müssen. Diesmal kommen Sie nicht mit der Ausrede davon, dass Sie unter dem Imperius standen, Mr. Malfoy.“ „Ich werde alles gestehen, wenn Sie nur bitte meinen Sohn nicht verhaften. Er…wurde gezwungen, es war alles nicht aus freien Stücken. Er hat doch sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich.“ sagte Lucius, gerade als Draco zur Tür hereinschlich und zu seiner Mutter ging, die etwas abseits auf einem Sessel saß.   
Draco spürte die Blicke, die ihn durchbohrten.  
„Draco, setzen Sie sich hier zu uns. Wir haben einige Fragen an Sie…“  
Aber Draco bewegte sich nicht, bis seine Mutter ihm einen kleinen Stupser gegen die Hüfte gab.  
„Geh schon, Schatz…“ flüsterte sie.  
Kaum saß Draco, da kam schon einer der Männer auf ihn zu, mit ernstem und herablassendem Gesicht, griff grob nach Dracos linkem Arm und riss den Hemdsärmel hoch. Der silberne Manschettenknopf fiel auf den Boden, als Dracos Arm schmerzhaft verdreht wurde, damit das Mal von allen gesehen werden konnte.  
  
„Auch einer, wie wir vermutet hatten. Noch so ein Schwein…“ sagte er boshaft zu seinem Kollegen.  
Der andere Auror sah in seine Akte und rasselte deren Inhalt herunter. „Draco Lucius Malfoy?“ Er blickte Draco fragend an und der nickte beklommen. „Geboren am 05.06.1980…Verdacht: Todesser-Tätigkeiten…Überprüfung und Festnahme, sobald aufgegriffen…“  
„Draco ist niemals freiwillig ein Todesser geworden…“ warf Lucius ein. „Er war doch fast noch ein Kind, als er gezwungen wurde, sich uns anzuschließen…er hat nie jemandem aus eigenem Willen Schaden zugefügt. Er wurde mit seinem Leben bedroht. Und mit unserem…“ Dabei deutete Lucius auf Narcissa.  
Draco zitterte immer noch am ganzen Leib und vermochte nicht zu sprechen. Er sah nur, dass der Mann abfällig nickte. Lucius sah zu Draco und seufzte leise.  
„Hören Sie, er ist wirklich krank und sehr schwach momentan. Er würde es nicht überstehen, wenn Sie ihn ins Gefängnis bringen. Er würde keine Woche dort überleben…bitte, nehmen Sie mich mit, aber lassen sie Draco hier. Damit er noch eine Chance auf ein normales Leben hat…er ist ein guter Junge und wird keinen Ärger machen…“ Lucius klang flehend, aber nicht so, als ob er gleich auf die Knie fallen würde.  
  
Der Mann beäugte Draco kritisch. In der Tat sah Draco sehr bleich, sehr dünn und irgendwie auch krank aus. Kein Wunder, immer noch aß Draco nur wenig und es bekam ihm auch nicht immer. Und ihm ging es wirklich nicht gut. „Sagt dein Vater die Wahrheit, Junge?“ Draco nickte leicht und sah dann etwas hilflos zu seiner Mutter, die ebenfalls nickte und sich dann erhob, um langsam auf die Männer zuzugehen.  
„Er hat viel durchgemacht in den letzten zwei Jahren, das ist nicht ohne Spuren geblieben. Außerdem hat er Harry Potter gerettet, weil er vorgetäuscht hat, ihn nicht zu kennen, als sie ihn…hierher gebracht haben...“ erzählte sie und blieb dann bei Draco stehen, um dessen Hand zu nehmen.  
  
Die beiden Auroren sahen sich kurz an, dann sahen beide zu Draco. Der Mann mit der Akte nickte seinem Kollegen zu und dieser drehte sich wieder zu dem blonden Jungen.  
„Nun gut. In Anbetracht Ihres gesundheitlichen Zustands und des jungen Alters, werden Sie heute nicht festgenommen, Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, allerdings werden Sie bis zu Beginn des Prozesses unter Hausarrest gestellt. Das bedeutet, Sie dürfen das Anwesen nicht verlassen.“  
Mehr als nur zu nicken schaffte Draco nicht, sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt.  
Jetzt wandten sich die Männer Lucius zu.  
„Mr. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Sie sind hiermit festgenommen und werden bis zum Prozess nach Askaban gebracht. Bitte erheben Sie sich…“ Lucius schluckte und stand dann auf. Freiwillig drehte er sich um und ließ sich in magische Fesseln legen.  
  
Ein letzter, bedauernder Blick fiel auf Narcissa und Draco, dann wurde er abgeführt.


End file.
